Un deseo de amor
by Bloomphantom
Summary: Songfic/DxS: ¿Un amor no correspondido podria romper la amistad de estos dos? P.D: Sin un mejor summary en la mente xD


**Todo por amor (Songfic)**

Ahí me encontraba, sola, en medio de la nada, sentada en una banca, en plena lluvia, empapándome toda, en la noche, llorando… "¿que hice mal?... ¿¡por que me ocurrió a mi!?" Me preguntaba, llorando mas, solo había pasado un día sin el, pero para mi parecía mas una eternidad, ¡¡maldito, eres un maldito!! No vez... que no puedo vivir sin ti, con palabras trataba de desahogarme, entregue mi corazón al hombre que mas amaba, pero este lo rechazo, cruel realidad pero así sucedió

*-*-*-*-*-*

Había pasado mas de un mes, muchas cosas cambiaron pero para mi parecía que era igual, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, permanecía siempre en mi cama, llorando y tratando de desahogarme, mi mejor amigo, trataba de alegrarme, pero no podía hacer mucho para que yo diera al menos una sonrisa fingida…

-Deja ya de llorar, no resolverás nada así – comenta mi amigo, sentándose alado de mi  
-Dejar de llorar? No puedo ni siquiera dejar de pensar en el! – digo aun entre lagrimas  
-Olvídalo, aun eres su amiga, el te quiere  
-Me quiere? Yo no soy nada para él!  
-Eso es lo que tú dices  
-El mismo me lo dijo – le hable con una voz quebradiza  
-No, no te dijo que no eras nada para el  
-Con la forma que lo dijo parece ser que si  
-Sabes, la vida continua, no debes desperdiciarla  
-Sin el ya lo hice  
-Tú no eres así, ¿Qué te ocurrió?  
-Nada… ¡no ah ocurrido nada! – dije molesta  
-Mira, si vas a seguir así, no creo que pueda hacer algo para ayudarte – vi como se retiraba del lugar

Tenia razón, la vida continua, pero… ¿como puede continuar si no estas alado de tu persona amada? Necesitaba verlo, por lo menos, una última vez

_Todo llega a su fin  
no puedo dejarte ir  
maldita soledad  
quererte es lo que amo mas_

Estaba allí, frente a la puerta de su departamento, pensando si en tocar o no, pero finalmente decidí en dejarlo, tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos, mas bien, mejor para mi, le di la espalda a la puerta hasta que decidí completamente en marcharme del lugar, di un par de pasos para alejarme, pero escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, me detuve…

-¿Sam?

No quise verle, no voltee, me mantuve quieta por unos segundos, decidí seguir mi camino, pero algo me detuvo, fue el, me había tomado de la mano, impidiendo que continuara

-Suéltame – le ordene, mientras un par de lagrimas amenazaban en salir de mis ojos  
-¿Tienes prisa?  
-Si – contesto aun sin verle  
-Entonces, ¿Cómo te dio tiempo para venir?  
-Fue un error, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder – me zafó de él y empiezo a caminar a paso rápido

_Robaste mi corazón  
y estoy mal  
no te puedo dejar de pensar  
me da miedo  
tu prisa y tu voz  
cuando dices adiós  
y me cuesta aceptar_

¿En que pensaba? ¿Qué seria fácil solucionarlo? ¿Qué todo es color de rosa? ¿Qué seria fácil tener al hombre que amo? El me dio la respuesta hace tiempo, pero realmente pensaba que existía mas que amistad entre nosotros dos, fui una estupida al pensar eso.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi departamento, cuando lo vi, parecía que me estaba esperando, ¿Cómo llego tan rápido y antes que yo? Lo se, una pregunta tonta, seguro voló hasta acá, no quise caminar hacia el, preferí irme pero lamentablemente, me vio, ¿Qué diablos quería? ¿Qué no le basto en destrozarme el corazón?

_Porque quiero tenerte para mi  
has dejado un espacio dentro de mi  
y yo no, no puedo estar si tu te vas  
quiero que estés junto a mi  
yo quiero estar en su lugar_

Se dirigió hacia mi, trate de ignorarlo pero no paraba de hablarme, le dije que se fuera pero contestaba con un simple "No"

-Por favor, solo quiero saber si estás bien  
-¿Si te digo que si me dejaras en paz?  
-Depende  
-Entonces… ¡Si! – grite mientras trataba de abrir la puerta  
-No suena muy convencido, ¿Qué te sucede?  
-¿Qué me sucede?, ¿¡Qué me sucede!? ¿¡Realmente quieres saber!?  
-Si  
-¡Tú eres lo que me sucede!  
-¿Yo?  
-No te hagas el inocente que bien sabes de que rayos estoy hablando – entro y le cierro la puerta en su cara… espere un par de minutos y escuche sus pasos, se retiraba, abrí un poco la puerta y no lo vi, la volví a cerrar, me recargue en ella y me deslice hasta caer sentada, flexione mis piernas y coloque mis brazos encima de mis rodillas, baje la mirada y comencé, una vez más, a llorar

_Tienes que entender  
que no fue mi intención  
es algo en mi interior  
no debo negármelo  
es un desastre lo ves  
te lo dije una vez  
que podría morir  
siento pena por mi corazón  
si me dices adiós  
y me cuesta aceptar  
No!_

Sentí una sensación, levante la mirada y vi que era el, es su otra forma, había apoyado su mano en mi hombro, me seco las lagrimas y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, se cambio, dejando ver al pelinegro ojiazul… segundos después, me abrazo, yo no quise pero no pude detenerlo, toda me tristeza había desaparecido en ese momento, dude pero decidí corresponder el gesto, minutos después, lo mire a los ojos, lentamente nos acercamos…

_Porque quiero tenerte para mi  
has dejado un espacio dentro de mi  
y yo no, no puedo estar si tu te vas  
quiero que estés junto a mi  
yo quiero estar en su lugar  
Oh!_

Sentía su respiración, nuestros labios estaban separados por escasos milímetros, sentí como mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, una sensación inexplicable se apodero de mí, nuestros labios se juntaron, sentía que eso necesitaba, un beso, un beso del hombre que más amaba, el me acercaba cada vez mas hacia el, haciendo que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos sea nula, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me sentía muy bien, bastante bien…

-No… - le dije separándome de el  
-¿Por qué no? – pregunto  
-No puede haber un nosotros, ya no  
-Pero…  
-Lo siento mucho pero no quiero  
-Lo que hiciste ahora mostraba lo contrario  
-No quiero que destruyas otra vez mi corazón  
-Lo siento, de verdad…  
-Es por nuestro propio bien  
-Lo lamento… pero… ahora quiero estar contigo  
-Entiéndelo  
-Si quieres hacerlo por nuestro propio bien, quédate… conmigo

_Porque quiero tenerte para mi  
has dejado un espacio dentro de mi  
y yo no, no puedo estar si tu te vas  
quiero que estés junto a mi  
yo quiero estar en su lugar_

Se acerco hacia mi y me dio otro beso, cerré mis ojos, minutos después, se canso de mis labios y busco mi cuello… empezó a besarlo, yo no pude decir que no, lo disfrutaba, demasiado eh de decir, y parecía que el igual

No podía dejar que siguiera, recordé lo que me dijo, no podía caer en sus brazos tan fácilmente, ¿y si era una broma?

-¡Espera!  
-¿Que ocurre? – pregunto, antes de seguir besando mi cuello  
-¡Aléjate de mi!  
-¿Porque?  
-¿Crees que lo olvide? ¿Crees que olvide que destrozaste mi corazón solo por estar con esa superficial?  
-Yo no…  
-¡Aléjate de mi vida!  
-¡Yo mentí! – me grito

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, ¿Qué quería decir con que mintió?

-Yo… yo te mentí… tenía… miedo  
-¿Porque?  
-Temía a que corrieras riesgo por mi culpa

Reflexione y pensé "¿me rechazo solo por mi protección?"

-Pero ahora… quiero estar contigo, por el resto de mi vida

Me miro directamente a mis ojos, observe que decía la verdad, no mentía, ver si las personas decían la verdad o la mentira era una de mis habilidades

-Te amo – fue lo último que dijo, estaba a punto de decir algo pero mis labios fueron sellados nuevamente por el…

_Tienes que entender  
que no fue mi intención  
_

**En su lugar (c) Yuridia**

___________________________  
Aqui otra de mis cursis songfics xDD, pero no puedo vivir sin esta parejita!... esta historia hace tiempo que la escribi, pero aun asi espero y les agrade ^^


End file.
